


NSFW ART

by jumptowns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumptowns/pseuds/jumptowns
Summary: @UTU_HZI_ATOTHI
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	NSFW ART

**Author's Note:**

> @UTU_HZI_ATOTHI

two versions


End file.
